


A Distraction, Baby

by ihadeatenhername



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/M, first nongender swap cody and kelsey fic, let's go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadeatenhername/pseuds/ihadeatenhername
Summary: Cody has been so bogged down by work that he's barely paid Kelsey any attention. She decides that the best way to remedy this is to be... distracting.





	A Distraction, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! First fic writing without a gender swap of Cody and Kelsey so I hope you like it. I tried to let it marinate so I hope that helped the flavor. And also, of course, don't share this with them or anything like that. It's all just for fun. Enjoy!

For probably the tenth time that hour, Cody stopped what he was doing, rested his face in his palms, and vigorously rubbed his shut eyes. He'd been editing this video for six hours now, only taking a break to wolf down a protein bar and take a piss. It wasn't his first time having a night like this, and it most definitely wouldn't be his last. It wasn't that late yet. Only around 11:00 PM. But the strain on his eyes, neck, shoulders, sanity—it was all getting to him. And he was only about 75% done with the damn thing. He kept debating stopping for the night or drinking a coffee and pushing through. He did that too often, the responsible part of him said; he should be more careful, get sleep, stop pushing himself so hard. That was the voice that rarely won.

He didn't hear, as his noise-canceling headphones were on, when Kelsey entered the room. Barefoot, wearing pajamas, she crept up and then playfully pounced on Cody, her lips aiming at his cheek. Rather than react with feigned fear or laughter, Cody grimaced and jerked away, Kelsey unable to complete the kiss. Her stomach dropped with insecurity.

Cody pushed back his headphones and looked over, knowing he wouldn't be getting away with what he'd just done and already searching for the right words to fix things. Kelsey's face was stoic, jaw tensing to hide her hurt, eyes digging for answers in Cody's.

"I'm almost done," he said finally, reaching out and stroking Kelsey's bare thigh, admiring the soft cotton of her shorts, the warmth of her skin.

Kelsey crossed her arms, shifting her feet so that her thigh was out of his close reach. He dropped his hand awkwardly into his lap.

"That's bullshit," she said, voice direct.

"Babe," Cody returned, rubbing his eyes again.

"I'm sorry. I just... I wish you were honest with me. I wish you would just tell me to leave you alone." She didn't really want that, but she was feeling hurt, and it was spilling over.

Cody shook his head, "What?" His voice pitched up in confusion. "Don't do that to me, Kels. Please." Cody reached out and held onto her forearm where it rested atop the other, taking and releasing a deep breath through his nose.

"Why don't you just... go to bed? You shouldn't have to wait up for me."

Kelsey didn't respond. Normally she put up with this side of Cody just fine. She fully respected his incredible work ethic and commitment to YouTube, especially since she started making videos of her own. But the past few weeks she'd been finding it especially hard to simply be okay with it all. She'd hardly had any time alone with him without his work getting in the way, and a part of her worried that Cody was more okay with that than she was; that he didn't miss her as much as she missed him. Her stomach and throat clenched anxiously at the thought. She swallowed the words trying to come up for air and left the room. Loneliness and hurt started to overtake her; she sat on the edge of the bed, wondering if this was how the night was supposed to end. No, she decided, I'm not backing down without a fight. With renewed determination, she started to come up with a plan.

She stripped off her pajamas, feeling a mix of sadness from before and giddiness from now. She looked down the front of her naked self, wiping away stray lint and hair that clung to her skin. Then she did a few poses and faces in the full-length mirror for good measure, shaking her head and bouncing on the balls of her feet for good measure.

She crept back and stood just outside the office door, hearing the clicking of his mouse, the sound of his chair shifting. Then she remembered what had happened when Cody'd accidentally left his mic on--some people on Discord had overheard them talking and making out--and she worried that he might have a camera or recording device of some kind going right then. Adjusting the plan, she went back to their room and retrieved her favorite winter jacket of Cody's from the closet and put it on. The silky lining felt incredible on her bare skin. It just managed to cover the parts of her body she wanted nobody but Cody to see.

"Babe," she called, as she entered the room again.

Cody heard her and after a few clicks, he pulled down his headphones again and swiveled around halfway. He looked right at her but didn't register her appearance at first. Then his head snapped up with appropriate surprise and he scanned her up and down.

"Holy fuck," he said, eyebrows raising. "Everything okay?" He asked, clearly tired, clearly still thinking or worrying about work somewhere in his mind. Now, however, his eyes were dead set on her.

Kelsey slowly sauntered towards him, leaning forward and bracing herself on his thighs. “Jesus,” he exhaled grabbing onto her wrists, breathing in the smell of her hair.

"Can anyone hear or see us right now?" She asked, lips right at his ear. She heard him swallow and he shook his head. Cody's exhaustion was losing its grip, wild heat sparking in his stomach, blood flowing eagerly into his crotch. It was like the video was nothing; completely and utterly pointless.

“Fuck, wait,” he spun roughly around, aggressively looked and clicked around his monitor, then came back the other way, throwing his headphones across the floor with only a small wince when he heard the impact. “All clear.”

Kelsey, smirking, walked backward a few steps. That was more like it, she thought, pleased, as she watched him relax back into the chair, hands gripping the armrests.

"That jacket looks way fucking better on you than me,” he said, face getting red, smile weakly crooking up his mouth. His dimples killed her. She almost gave in and dropped the act right there, but found the will to soldier on.

"I just wanted to give you this jacket, because it's pretty cold in here." Kelsey started to slowly unzip the front of the jacket, biting her lower lip.

"Oh. Thank you," Cody responded, breathing into cupped hands before rubbing his upper arms and pretending to shiver. His eyes intently wandered her skin that was showing, his smile fading, his heart beating hard for what he was waiting for her to reveal.

Kelsey slowly turned around, looking demurely over one shoulder, shrugging out of the jacket and letting it slide down her back. Then, after resting at her waist, she turned her head back on straight and pulled one arm free. She brought the jacket to her front to relieve her other arm and drop the garment to the floor. She heard Cody took a deep breath in through his nose. She wanted more than anything to see the expression on his face, but decided that it would be worth the wait.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Cody said softly, making Kelsey's whole body shiver. Time felt both too slow and too fast. It was hard to maintain her composure, to keep the excitement from bubbling up laughter in her throat. But she managed.

"Oh, I'm such a klutz," she said, bending over to pick the jacket from the floor. Cody's whole body was on fire. He could see all of her. He wanted to go back in time and kick himself in the dick for ever wanting her to just leave him alone. At the thought, he realized how tight his jeans had become, and he adjusted himself with one hand, eyes fluttering at the relief of finally touching himself. But he was getting better at being patient, and took his hand away, focusing his attention entirely on her.

Kelsey, jacket in hand, casually turned and tossed it at him. It sort of hit him in the face, making her snort and cover her mouth before returning her hands to her hips.

"Ow," Cody said, feigning a frown. Now Kelsey was standing there facing him, fully exposed for his eyes to see. It was unbearable yet exquisite silence, both of their gazes incessant on the other.

"Aw, would you look at that," Kelsey said, nodding down at the evident bulge between Cody's thighs. Then, dropping her persona briefly, she reached out and tousled Cody's soft dark hair, holding his stunning eye contact. "But you're so *busy*. I'd better just leave you alone."

Kelsey turned, holding her breath as she started to leave the room. One arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other wound across her stomach stopping her motion and pulling her against him.

"Not a fucking chance," Cody said in her ear. Then, without as much as one thought, he bent down and tried to pick Kelsey up in a bridal carry. Cody did manage to lift Kelsey off the ground, but he struggled to take the first few steps, his muscles shaking and voice strained, "I will carry you to our bedroom and then fuck your brains out!" He paused briefly, leaning against the nearest wall.

"Cody," Kelsey could barely breathe from the laughter, "You're going to hurt yourself! Put me down!"

Cody groaned, carefully lowering Kelsey feet-first to the ground. "Okay, fine. Piggyback, then."

Instead of following the suggestion, Kelsey squealed playfully and ran from the room, hearing as Cody chased after her, calling out, "Hey!"

Once in the bedroom, Kelsey leaped onto the bed and stood on her knees, facing the door. Cody came into the room and started to take off his clothes. Kelsey enjoyed the sight, the growing display of his skin, the hair on his legs, under his arms, subtly from navel to pubic bone. Then he was finally free of his underwear, and Kelsey admired the shape of him, totally hard. She felt, without using her fingers to check, that she was warm and wet, as ready for him as he was for her.

Breathing somewhat jaggedly, Kelsey sat back on her heels as Cody slowly approached her. He reached out and stroked her cheek and lips with his thumb. They leaned towards each other for a sweet, loving kiss.

Breaking apart momentarily, Kelsey looked into Cody's eyes. "I missed you." It was easy to be honest with him, now that they were alone, naked, nothing else mattering in the world.

"I'm sorry," Cody's voice was genuine. "I can never lose sight of you...or take you for granted. *This* is the most important thing."

"I love you," Kelsey said.

"I love you, too."

Kelsey's eyes traveled down Cody's torso, head tilting to the side as she settled her gaze on his erection. Her clit and insides were aching, demanding he be inside her.

"Weren't you gonna fuck my brains out, or something?" Kelsey reminded him, furrowing her brows.

"Just you fucking wait," Cody said with a devious grin, cracking his knuckles of his interlaced hands by pushing them up over his head. "Ow!" He exclaimed, laughing as he shook out his hands at his sides. Kelsey couldn't help but laugh, too, pulling her boyfriend's hands to her lips to kiss them better and then connecting their lips, falling into a kiss that could've gone for hours.

***

The next morning during breakfast—Cody had made them omelets—the air was much more relaxed and congenial. The room glowed because they glowed.

"Low-key," Kelsey started, looking up at Cody who was all cuddly in his sweatshirt, "this omelet is good." His hand was resting on her thigh, like it usually did when they sat next to each other.

He raised his eyebrows, "Just good? That's it? Not amazing? Not orgasm-inducing?"

"No, because this is an omelet; not your mouth or your dick."

Cody had to look away, his face flushing, smile widening, his fingers running up through his hair. Kelsey smirked and laughed at him.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll have to add some zany ingredients next time, spice that shit up; be a chef."

"I love it," Kelsey said, kissing him on the cheek. Cody scrunched his eyes in mock incredulity, and she rolled her eyes with a laugh. He watched as she continued to eat, softly smiling with adoration at the woman he loved more than anything in the world.


End file.
